A storage system may include a production site having a plurality of storage devices (e.g., storage arrays) to provide data storage. The storage system may include data protection systems that back up production site data by replicating production site data on a backup storage system. The backup storage system may be situated in the same physical location as the production storage system, or in a physically remote (e.g., virtual or cloud) location. The production site data may be replicated on a periodic basis and/or may be replicated as changes are made to the production site data.